


I am not in love with you

by Luninarie



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Music, Original Music, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27383263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luninarie/pseuds/Luninarie
Summary: For the Crown of Thorns Pod'rama team Christmas exchange, an original piece of music inspired by Literarion's introspections.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Podrama Team Christmas Exchange





	I am not in love with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Literarion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I am not in love with you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22563802) by [Literarion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/pseuds/Literarion). 



You can listen to the track on [Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/nuitarie/i-am-not-in-love-with-you/s-I74IOFjEauk).

[](https://ibb.co/6m2m412)


End file.
